Camp Mateso
by kora22
Summary: Simba and his friends are sent away to a camp to learn some discipline. They need to find a way to break out, or else the camp may break them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm back now. Time for Simba and his friends to go to a very unpleasant place...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp**

_"What!?" _Simba exclaimed in shock at what his father just told him.

"You heard me, Simba" Mufasa said. "You're going and that's that."

"Why!" Simba yelled. "I don't deserve this!"

"Don't worry, Simba." Mufasa told him. "Nala and some of your friends will be joining you."

"Why do we have to go?" Simba asked, realizing there was no way he was getting out of this.

"You need to learn discipline." Mufasa told his son. "Clearly getting grounded is not enough for you cubs to learn. I went to Camp Mateso when I was your age, it'll be good for you. Let's go, your friends should be waiting for us."

Simba just let out a sigh. He was responsible, sure he and his friends got into trouble, but they always managed to get out of it and take a villain down in the process. He just didn't want to go to this Camp Mateso place.

* * *

When Simba and his father reached the water hole, they saw Neema and Sarafina waiting with Nala, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu.

"Are you cubs ready to leave?" Mufasa asked.

The cubs just gave him blank looks and nodded. They were just as upset about the situation as Simba was.

"It's just us five?" Simba asked.

"Yep." Tora answered. "Sora's not going because he's supposed to go see Rafiki in a couple days to see if he can make it so it doesn't hurt him when he uses his psychic power."

"And Angani and Mkali are staying." Nala added. "We all know nothing will change Angani... Kulaani and Vitani went off somewhere. Knowing them, they won't be back for a couple days."

"Alright." Mufasa said. "We need to go now."

Sarafina looked down at her son and daughter. "You'll be fine." she said. "If anyone gives you any trouble, just beat them until they agree to stop messing with you."

"Tora, you be good." Neema said. "Kora, just try not to get hurt."

Mufasa began to walk away from the water hole. "Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us."

The cubs reluctantly followed him. Whatever awaited them at this camp, they knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Exactly how far away is this place?" Simba asked.

"Oh, I'd say we'll be there in about..." Mufasa stopped to think. "...Five hours."

"Five hours!?" Simba exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, Simba." Mufasa said.

"It is when you know that your punishment is at the end of that walk..." Simba told him.

"You had it coming." Mufasa said. "No more complaining."

_No complaining? _Simba thought to himself. _How can we not complain this just isn't fair! I guess there's no way out of this. Maybe it won't be so bad._ Simba quickly threw that optimistic thought out of his head. _Nah, it's going to be_ bad.

* * *

"I can't take it!" Simba yelled. "We've been walking for hours! Let's just turn back, we'll never get there!"

"Simba, we're here." Mufasa said. "I'll take you all in."

The camp by no means looked pleasant. It was in the middle of nowhere. The only shelter in sight were a bunch of crudely made structures that looked like long tents. They looked like they were about to fall apart. They were made from leaves and sticks. There was a water hole, but there was hardly anything in it.

Simba and his friends recieved dirty glares from other cubs that were there. Some of them were covered in scratches and scars, which showed they had been in fights before. They continued to follow Mufasa until they reached another structure made from leaves and sticks, but this one looked like it had been built carefully and was standing strong. Mufasa led the cubs inside.

"Hello?" Mufasa said as they walked in.

"New campers?" a deep, rough voice answered immediately. The voice belonged to a baboon. "Bring them over."

"This is my son." Mufasa said, looking down at Simba. "And those are his friends. I'd like to enroll them into your camp."

"Very well." the baboon said. "We'll get them situated."

Mufasa turned around and looked at the cubs. "I'll be back in six months." Mufasa said. "Hopefully by then you will have learned some discipline."

"Six months!?" they all exclaimed at once.

"You'll be just fine." Mufasa said. "I have to get back to the Pridelands. Good luck." With that, he left the tent and went back to the Pridelands.

"Now..." the baboon said to the cubs. "Let me introduce myself. I'm General Ponda. Why don't you tell me your names?"

Simba looked at him and spoke. "I'm Simba," he said, "and this is Nala, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu."

"Prince Simba of the Pridelands?" Ponda asked.

"That's right." Simba said with a grin.

"Well, let me tell you something right now..." Ponda said, his tone becoming much more serious. "Just because you're royalty, don't expect any special treatment here. You will do exactly what everyone else does."

"Yes, sir..." Simba said, his confidence lowered a bit.

"Now, let's divide you and get you to your tents." Ponda said. He looked at the five cubs carefully. "You three." he pointed at Simba, Nala, and Tora. "You will report to Tent U." He then looked at Kora and Mheetu. "You two will report to Tent R. I'll show you to your tents." He walked outside with the cubs following right behind.

* * *

Ponda led the cubs to Tent R first. "This is where you two will sleep at night." he said to Kora and Mheetu. "Why don't you go in and meet the other campers." He pushed the two cubs inside and then led Simba, Nala, and Tora away.

"Uh... Hello." Mheetu said to the other cubs that were inside the tent.

"Look what we got here..." one of them said. "Some fresh meat."

"What should we do with them?" another asked.

"How about we give them their initiation..." the other cub said, unsheathing his claws.

Mheetu and Kora just looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

"And here's your tent." Ponda said to Simba, Nala, and Tora. "I hope you find it to your liking." He then left the three cubs standing in front of the tent.

"Well, we might as well go in." Simba said. "It's too hot to just stand out here."

The three walked inside and were immediately greeted by a small, but muscular looking cub.

"Hey," the cub said. His voice had some sort of strong accent on it, "looks like we got us some new room mates." Several other cubs joined him in front of them. "So, who are you, pretty boy?" he said, looking at Simba.

"I'm Simba." he said. "Prince Simba, and that's Nala, and that's Tora."

"So, we got the prince and his pals here?" the cub said. "Some spoiled little brats, I take it. How about we show you how it's like livin' here? Crusher! Come 'ere!"

Simba, Nala, and Tora were about to try and leave, but when they turned around, they were met by a cub who was much bigger than them. He looked like the only thing he did was work out.

"Dang," Simba said, "he's buff."

"You called, Nanga?" Crusher asked.

"Yeah," Nanga said. "We need to teach these three what it will be like for them while they're here."

"Got it." He said, unsheathing his claws. Nanga and the other cubs did the same.

"Well, this isn't good..." Nala said.

"Oh, man... This is gonna hurt." Simba said. They had no place to escape to. They were surrounded, and it was easy to tell that these cubs had made up their mind.

"Don't worry." Nanga said. "You'll be fine... In a few days." He and the other cubs got ready to attack.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Simba and his friends are already in a bad situation. These cubs really don't mess around at this camp, then again, they are there for a reason... Feel free to drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Left you on a little cliffhanger, didn't I? Let's keep rolling with this one.**

**snheetah: Yes, there will be girls... In fact there may just be one in this chapter.**

**explosive0berry: Good to hear from you again! Haven't seen you around here in a while. Glad you like it so far!**

**Chika135: Nanga has a Brooklyn accent. If you don't know what it is, just search it. It'd be easier than me explaining it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**anonymous13: Mateso is Swahili for suffering and Ponda means crush. Nanga's name is kind of random, it means anchor.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Face**

"What do we do?" Nala asked as she, Simba, and Tora got ready to defend themselves from the cubs surrounding them.

"What can we do?" Tora asked. "We have no place to run."

"Ya got that right." Nanga said. "Now, if ya hold still, we can get this over with... Get the-"

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind Nanga. "What's with all the noise? I'm trying to get some rest."

"Wait..." Simba said. "That voice... It sounds familiar."

"We're just gonna teach these losers a lesson." Nanga said.

"Who?" a cub said as he walked by Nanga. He stopped when he saw Simba, Nala, and Tora. "Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

"You have got to be kidding..." Nala said when she realized who the cub was. "Haiba, what are you doing here?"

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me." Haiba said, walking over to Nala. "Looks like we'll be sharing a tent, eh?"

Nala looked back over at Nanga, "If you wouldn't mind continuing what you were doing?"

"Haiba, you know these losers?" Nanga asked.

"Yes," Haiba told him, "you guys need to learn to be a little more welcoming. Why exactly were you going to beat them up?"

"To teach 'em what it'll be like here." Nanga said. "Especially princy over there."

"I'm a prince too, remember?" Haiba reminded him

"Yeah, but you're cool." Nanga said.

"Just leave them alone." Haiba told him.

"Alright..." Nanga replied, "But if they cause any trouble, they'll wake up in a pool of their own blood. Come on, guys, let's go get some water." Nanga and his gang then left the tent, leaving the other four there.

"Well, that was close." Simba said. "Good thing you were here to save us... Why are you here, exactly?"

"I don't know." Haiba answered, "My mom sent me here for some reason. I think she said something about me possibly finding a girlfriend here."

"So she sends you to a camp full of murderous cubs?" Tora asked.

"Oh, they wouldn't have killed you." Haiba said. "They only would have badly wounded you... So, just you three here or did anyone else come too?"

"Kora and Mheetu are here," Tora said, "but they're a couple tents over."

"Wait, which one?" he asked.

"Uh... 'R', I think." Nala said.

"Uh, oh..." Haiba said. "We better get over there..."

"Why?" Tora asked.

"You thought Nanga and them were bad?" Haiba asked. "Where Kora and Mheetu are, they're worse..."

* * *

"Ow..." Kora moaned as he lied on the ground, covered in scratches.

"I don't think my leg should bend this way..." Mheetu said. He had blood all over his fur.

"Aw, what's wrong?" a female cub asked as she stood over them. "Do the little babies need a kiss to make it feel better?"

"I'll take a kiss." Haiba said as he, Simba, Nala, and Tora walked inside. "But not from you, even you're not good enough for me."

"Haiba..." the female cub said as she glared at him.

"Oh, don't lose your temper, Damu." he told her. He looked down at Kora and Mheetu, "Well, I guess it's too late for that."

Nala pushed by Haiba and pushed her face up close to Damu's.

"You think you're going to get away with that!?" she yelled, pointing at Kora and Mheetu. "Because if you think you can, then you're sadly mistaken!"

Damu looked at Nala with a smirk. "Okay," she said. "Then do something about it."

"Nala, don't." Haiba warned her. "She won't fight you herself. She'll just have her friends do it for her."

"So, you're a coward?" Nala asked.

"What!?" Damu exclaimed. "No! I'll fight you any time!"

"Alright!" Nala yelled. "When?"

"Tomorrow night at sundown." Damu told her. "We'll see which one of us is better... Don't chicken out."

"Don't worry." Nala said. She turned her attention to Kora and Mheetu. "How are they?"

"Just a cut up and sore." Tora said. "Hopefully you two will be fine, something tells me this place doesn't really care if you get injured."

"Yeah..." Mheetu said. "We'll be fine..."

"No we won't." Kora said.

"Shut up." Mheetu told him. "Yes we will."

"We better get back to our tent." Haiba said. "We have to be in before it's dark."

"Bye." Mheetu said as he and Kora watched Haiba lead the others out. He then looked back at Damu who smiled at them evilly.

"Good night, losers!" she exclaimed before swiping her paw across the ground, kicking dirt into their faces. She turned around and walked away, laughing.

* * *

"Well," Haiba said as they walked into their tent, "we better get some sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow... And it won't be fun."

"Great..." Simba said.

"So, Nala..." Haiba said, "you can sleep by me if you want."

"Uh... No." Nala said, "You have a better chance of Tora saying yes."

Haiba looked at Tora, but before he said anything, she answered him.

"Don't... Even ask." she said.

"Aw..." Haiba said. "Oh, well. It was worth a shot. Good night then." He went near the back and took his sleeping spot.

Simba, Nala, and Tora saw that it was pretty cramped in there. They managed to find a spot in the back, but they were pressed up against each other.

"Well, this isn't comfortable." Simba said.

"Just try and sleep." Nala said. "It'll be fine. Good night." The three cubs then closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Haiba lifted his head and looked over at the three. _Oh, but Tora will lay next to them._ He thought to himself. He put his head back down. _That's just not fair..._

* * *

**A/N: That's right! The famous character from ThatPersonYouMightKnow is back! At least he was able to keep Simba, Nala, and Tora from being attacked... Can't say the same for Kora and Mheetu. Damu's just a little... Anyway, feel free to leave a review. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time for the cubs' first day at camp. What exactly is it they do here? Well, read on to find out.**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: Well, when all the tough guys are on your side, it's probably not that bad.**

**Greg M 94: Nala and Damu may have to put up with each other before the fight... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Time for Work**

"All of you up now! Report to roll call!" Ponda's voice roared into Simba's tent. He, Nala, and Tora nearly jumped out of their fur.

"Well, that was rude." Nala said as she rubbed her eye with her paw. "He could have at least said please."

"Aw, man..." they heard Haiba say behind them. "Just when my dream was getting to the part with Tora and I..."

"I'm so glad you woke up..." Tora said. "I dread to know what was going to happen..."

""Well," Haiba said, "First-"

"I don't need to know." Tora interrupted. "Let's just get outside."

The cubs all walked outside, where they joined the many other members of the camp. They were all standing side by side in a line. Simba and his friends took a spot at the end. Ponda was walking up and down the line, looking at all the cubs in front of him.

"Now," he began, "before I begin roll call, I'll give you all a refresher of the rules, since we have some new campers." He glanced to where Simba was standing before continuing, "The first rule is... Don't try to escape. There is more than just me here, you'll see them later. There's also traps all around the camp to ensure you can't run too far." He scanned the line of cubs again. "Rule number two, any unauthorized break will result in an extra two hours of work, and rule number three, always follow orders from your officer."

"Keep talkin', ya old creep..." Nanga said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ponda asked, pushing his face close to Nanga's. "Do you have something to say?"

"No, sir." Nanga answered with a smirk. "Just that I can't wait to get to work."

"That's what I thought..." Ponda said. He then continued on to roll call. All the cubs that were supposed to be there were present. "Time to separate you into your groups for the day. The first group is..." He looked at all the cubs, "Haiba, Tora, Simba, and Nanga."

"Figures I get stuck in his group..." Tora said, looking at Haiba.

"Are you complaining?" Ponda asked as he shot a look at her. "If you are, there are other duties around here you can perform."

"No, sir." Tora answered.

"Good," Ponda said before moving on, "the next group is Nala, Mheetu, Crusher, and Damu."

"Just peachy..." Nala said to herself.

Ponda continued separting the cubs into groups until there were only five left, one of them being Kora and the rest looking like they've been in theor share of fights... One was even missing teeth.

"Kora, you go with those four." Ponda said.

"Yeah, saw that coming." Kora said.

"Now, remember," Ponda said, "Each of you is responsible for finding at least one jewel, of any kind. If you have to break a boulder open to get it, then you will. After you have found one, you will report to the exercise area. Get moving."

All the groups dispersed in different directions.

"Follow me." Nanga told Simba, Tora, and Haiba. "I know a spot that's loaded. We'll be done in no time."

"Why exactly do they want jewels?" Tora asked.

"They're used for tradin' around here." Nanga explained. "Especially wit' monkies. I guess they just like shiny things."

After a short walk, Nanga stopped them. "Alright, here we are." he said. He began digging at the ground with his claws. "Betta' get diggin' if you wanna finish before it gets too hot, of course, we'll just be workin' out later anyways."

"What do we do if we find one?" Simba asked.

"Ya take it ta' that guy over there." He pointed at another baboon that was watching several groups of cubs work. "Then he'll dismiss ya."

"Ugh... Let's just get this over with..." Tora said as she started digging.

* * *

"Uh... guys?" Kora said as he dug in the dirt in search of jewels. "Shouldn't you be doing some of the work?"

"Nah." one of the cubs in the group said. "We've been here a lot longer."

"Yeah," said another, "but don't worry, we won't leave you until you've found something for all of us."

"But won't you get in trouble if you're not doing anything?" Kora asked.

"Nope." one of them said. "They never come check over here."

Kora just sighed and continued digging. "This sucks..."

* * *

"Look," Damu said to Nala, "just because we're in the same group doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you."

"Then don't." Nala said. "I don't want to hear anything come out of that trash hole you call a mouth."

"Well, at least I'm not bratty little princess." Damu spat, "I take care of myself."

"If you don't shut up," Nala said with growing anger, "you're going to have a mouth full of dirt!"

"Big deal," Damu said, "I've had worse in my mouth."

"I bet you have!" Nala shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Damu yelled. The two just kept arguing back and forth, neither of them giving up.

"Man..." Crusher said, "They're really fired up."

"Yeah," Mheetu responded, "I wonder which of them will give up first."

"Who cares?" Crusher said, "Let's just find some jewels so we can go work out. That's my favorite part of the day."

"I can tell..." Mheetu said, looking at Crushers extremely muscular build.

* * *

"Aha!" Simba said as he pulled a dark green gem out of the dirt, "I found one!"

"Oh," Nanga said, "Remember when Ponda said they accept any gem?"

"Yeah..." Simba said, "And...?"

"Well, they do," Nanga said, "except for green ones."

"Darn it!" Simba exclaimed.

"Hey!" Haiba exclaimed, "Look what I found!"

Simba, Tora, and Nanga all walked over to Haiba, who was looking down into a small hole he dug. They all looked into it and saw a large amount of gems sitting in it.

"Nice!" Nanga yelled. "That's more than enough for us." They each got some of the gems out of the hole.

"Haiba, cover the rest of 'em up." Nanga told him. "We'll come back here tomorrow."

Haiba pushed the dirt back into the hole and then they all walked over to the baboon Nanga pointed to before. They set the jewels down in front of him.

"Excellent work." the baboon said. "You may now go to the exercise area."

"And just in time for the hottest part of the day..." Nanga said. "I hope you rookies like heat exhaustion."

"Sounds... Fun..." Tora said, dreading the thought of the heat.

"Don't worry." Haiba said, "If it gets too hot, I'll leave so things will cool down."

Tora just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?" Haiba asked, walking after her. "I'm being serious!"

* * *

**A/N: Things already aren't fun for the cubs, and guess what? Things are only going to get worse. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I would have posted last night, but I was feeling a bit artistic, so I decided to draw Haiba. Well, I'm here now. Enjoy!**

**anonymous13: The exercise probably wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so hot out, but there's nothing they can do about that.**

**Greg M 94: Haiba's always full of those remarks, it's one of the best things about them. I can see how this reminds you of Spyro, but what they're doing isn't nearly as fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Daily Activities**

"So, what exactly will we be doing?" Simba asked as they followed Nanga.

"Whatever they tell us to do." Nanga answered. "Run laps, push boulders... It's all pretty laborin', especially in this heat."

"Oh, it's not that hard," Haiba said before looking at Tora, "but if you pass out, I'll be happy to perform mouth to mouth."

"Just leave me there..." Tora said, "who knows where your mouth has been..."

"You'll kiss me at some point." Haiba said confidently, "And if you don't, there's always Simba and Nala."

"Please, Tora, just do it..." Nala told her.

"No," Tora replied, "I-"

"Hey," Nanga said, "I hate to break up your love fest, but we're here."

What the cubs saw in front of them did not look fun at all. There was a large, worn out path in the dirt that formed an oval. In the middle of the oval, there were several large boulders that some cubs were pushing from one end to the other. There were also a few boulders that had vines tied on them, so they could be pulled.

"There's other things." Nanga said, "this is just the main area."

"Hey... guys..." Kora panted as he approached them, "I take it... things went okay for you?"

"Kora," Tora said to her brother, "your fur looks digusting..." His fur had a thick layer of dirt over it. "And what's that?" she asked, wiping a residue off his chest.

"That's puke..." he answered, causing her to pull her paw away and wipe it on the ground.

"Ew! Gross!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"Well," he began, "you try doing your whole group's work, especially after it gets hot out..."

"You five!" they suddenly heard Ponda's voice shout. "Get over here!" The cubs quickly obeyed, not wanting to make him angry. "You," he looked at Nanga, "You go pull boulders."

"Piece a cake." Nanga answered before leaving the group.

"You and you." Ponda pointed at Simba and Kora, "You each give me fifty laps... Move!"

"Come on, Kora." Simba said, walking toward the track.

Kora just let out a sigh, not looking forward to running in the blazing heat of the day. Even though it was still morning, the temperature rose quickly. He slowly followed Simba.

"You two will luck out today." Ponda said to Haiba and Tora.

"Oh, and how's that?" Tora asked.

"Not everything here is meant to be hard work." he answered, "You also learn valuble skills, such as first aid, which is what you will be doing today."

"What are we learning?" Haiba asked.

"Hm..." Ponda said in thought. "I believe today's lesson is how to revive someone with mouth to mouth."

Haiba shot a look at Tora. "I know who my partner is."

Tora looked up at the sky. "Why?" she asked.

* * *

Simba and Kora had been running laps for an hour now, but the heat was starting to take it's toll.

"Oh..." Kora groaned, "I think I'm gonna... _Urp_... Be sick."

As Simba lightly jogged around the track, he thought about the situation they were in. Even though they had only been there a day, it was easy to tell that they weren't cut out to survive in this camp... Especially Kora. As Simba rounded approached a corner, he came up to Nanga, who had now changed to running laps.

"Hey." Simba said as he ran up next to him.

"What do ya want?" Nanga asked with his usual attitude.

"I need to ask you something..." Simba said. "Do you want to get out of this place."

"Nah, this place is great! Especially the heat stroke." Nanga answered sarcastically. "Of course I wanna, but it won't happen with all the traps they have set around the place."

"I've been in worse situations." Simba said. "If you want to escape, let me know, cause I can tell you my friends and I aren't staying."

"Whatever." Nanga said. "It'll be a waste of time."

Simba just rolled his eyes as he watched Nanga run ahead of him. He turned his thoughts away from escaping and put them on Nala. _I wonder where she is? _He thought to himself.

* * *

"Alright, I can't take it!" Mheetu yelled at Nala and Damu. "You two have been going at it forever, and neither of you is winning this argument."

"Can it, loser." Damu said, "Maybe if your slimeball sister would keep her mouth shut, we wouldn't be arguing at all."

"Me!?" Nala exclaimed, "You're the one who-"

"Stop." Crusher said as he grabbed Damu's tail and pulled her away. "You two can settle this later."

"Hey!" Damu yelled, "Let go of me you big dolt!"

Crusher just ignored her as he pulled her to another area away from Nala.

"Finally..." Nala said. "So, you find any gems?"

"Yep." Mheetu answered, "Right here." He pushed a few gems in front of her.

"Good, now let's get out of here." she told him.

* * *

Simba was almost done running his laps when he heard Nala's voice from behind him.

"Hey!" she said as she ran up and joined him. "You do realize Kora is passed out back there, right?"

"Yeah..." Simba answered, "Don't worry, it's happened three times... So, I've been thinking about how to get out of this place."

"Any ideas?" Nala asked.

"Well," Simba said, "I don't think we'll be able to do it ourselves. It's going to require some help."

"How much help?" she asked him.

Simba stopped running and looked at her. "We're gonna need the entire camp."

* * *

**A/N: The entire camp? That's a lot Simba is asking for, but it does seem to make the most sense... Well, that's it until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for another chapter! It's time for a little meeting between two certain lioness cubs...**

**anonymous13: No, Nanga isn't bad, he's just tough. He can be a bully, but if you're on his good side, you're fine. And we still have at least a couple chapters to go.**

**snheetah: Friendship between Simba and Nanga? I suppose it's possible, of course, they need to escape first.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

Simba and Nala staggered into their tent, exhausted from working out all day in the heat.

"Ugh..." Simba said as he fell to his stomach, "That was awful..."

"Yeah," Nala said, "I thought I was going to pass out."

"Oh, you thought you're day was bad?" a voice asked. Simba and Nala turned around and saw Tora and Haiba walk in. "Try having him give you mouth to mouth."

"I don't see the your problem." Haiba told her, "I did it correctly."

"No... You didn't." Tora said, "Mouth to mouth does not involve the tongue in any way."

"Well, that's the way I learned it back home." Haiba said, "Unless I was lied to... At any rate, I like that way better."

"Well, I don't." Tora said, "You're lucky Mheetu wasn't there, he tends to get jealous pretty easily."

"Big deal." Haiba said, "One time, girl told me her boyfriend would get jealous... I ended up dating both of them, but that's another story."

"I don't want to hear it." Tora told him before turning to Simba and Nala, "So, what's up?"

"We need to break put of this place." Simba said, "And we need to do it soon."

They suddenly heard Nanga speak up from behind them. "Alright," he said, "ya got me curious. Are ya really gonna take this plan seriously?"

"Yes." Simba said, "There's no way we're going to stay here. Heck, we don't even deserve to be here."

"How exactly do ya plan on escapin'?" Nanga asked.

"That's the issue." Simba said, "If it's only a few of us, they won't have a problem recapturing us. I think the only way for a successful escape is if _everyone _tries to escape."

"Hm..." Nanga said, "That's pretty nuts... But it just might work. I'll talk to the other campers and get back to ya. Just give me a day."

"Okay." Simba replied before turning to Nala. "Anyway, don't you have a little meeting with Damu tonight?"

"Oh, right..." Nala said, becoming angry at the mere mention of that name. "It's time for her to get a attitude adjustment." Nala walked outside the tent.

"What ius she doin'?" Nanga asked.

"There's about to be a fight." Tora said, "And something tells me that there's going to be blood."

"Hm... There hasn't been a good fight in a while..." Nanga told them. "Let's go check this out." He then walked outside with the other cubs following him.

* * *

"Glad to see you decided to show up." Damu said as Nala approached her, "I was beginning to think that you would come to your senses and realize there is no way you can beat me."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Don't worry about sleep." Damu told her, "You'll get plenty of it while you're in a coma." She suddenly lunged at Nala, catching her off guard. Damu easily pinned her down. "Wow, that was easier than I thought."

Nala didn't have time to do anything before Damu slashed her claws across Nala's stomach. Nala immediately reacted by kicking Damu in the stomach, sending her a few feet away.

"So that's what it took to get you going." Damu said, picking herself up off the ground. "There's more where that came from." She ran at Nala, her claws unsheathed. Nala just grinned at her. Right as Damu was about to barrel into Nala, Nala stepped to the side and stuck out a leg, which caused Damu to trip and roll across the ground.

"Hey!" Damu exclaimed, "That was cheap!"

"I wasn't aware of any rules." Nala said before running over to Damu and pinning her. "Everything is fair." Nala swiped her claws across Damu's face, causing her to cry out in pain. Nala wasn't finished. She scratched Damu's face again, and continued to make claw marks all over her chest.

"Get... Off!" Damu yelled as she used every bit of strength she had to kick Nala off of her. She slowy stood up. The stinging of her wounds made it hard for her to stand. "I'm... not done... yet..."

"Yes." Nala replied. "You are."

Damu weakly ran at her. Nala just reached out and hit her in the face, making her fall to the ground.

"There." Nala said, "Now, maybe you've learned something."

Damu didn't answer. She just slowly picked herself up. Her fur had become matted with blood and dirt. She shot one last glare at Nala before leaving the area.

"Dang..." Nanga said to Simba, "Ya don't have to worry about anyone messing with you, she'd just tear their head off."

"That is the reason I try not to make her angry." Simba said.

"Well," Haiba chimed in, "we should all get some sleep, we'll all be working hard tomorrow."

"As long as it's not first aid..." Tora said, "It was awful..."

"I wasn't _that _bad, was I?" Haiba asked.

"If you kissed yourself, you would find out." Tora told him.

"I have kissed myself." Haiba replied, "I honestly don't see what your problem is."

Tora just gave him a funny look, "I don't even want to know how that's possible..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was a bit shorter in the others, but this one was for Nala and Damu, who it seems has learned not to mess with Nala. On another note, it looks like Nanga is starting to like Simba's plan, maybe he's they key to all of it, seeing as he knows most of the camp.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's see if they'll be able to carry out their crazy escape plan...**

**snheetah: Haiba will go to any means for some romance. That's just how he is.**

**Chika135: I thought about having Damu win, but it seemed more fitting to have Nala win.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Great Escape**

It was now early morning at Camp Mateso. The cubs were all sleeping inside their tents, waiting for their wake up call. Tora had been lying there, fast asleep, until she realixed there was someone right next to her. In her half-asleep state, she assumed it was Mheetu and pulled them closer to her.

The cub then spoke, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Upon hearing the voice, Tora immediately sat up and saw that it was Haiba.

"Haiba!" she exclaimed, "What the heck are you doing!?"

"I thought you looked cold." he answered, "Just trying to be nice."

"Well, your defination of nice is creepy!" she exclaimed again.

"Hey!" Nanga yelled, "Would ya can it!? Some of us would like a little more rest!"

"Stop shouting!" Nala said, waking up from her slumber. "It's too early for this!"

"Actually," they heard Ponda's voice say, "it's the perfect time for it. All of you outside now!"

Ponda left the tent as all the cubs began to get up to get the day started.

"Hey." Nanga said as he walked over to Simba. "Meet me at midday, we'll talk about the plan then."

"Got it." Simba replied. He knew the only way they were going to have a chance to escape was if they managed to get the whole camp to break out. All the cubs walked outside, and broke into their groups.

* * *

Simba, Tora and Haiba finished finding gems quickly, since the spot they found them in yesterday had several days worth. When they got to the excercise area, they were surprised to see Mheetu, Kora and Nala were already there.

"Wow," Simba said, "you guys finished quick today."

"Well, I found my gems before my group even got there." Kora said, "There was no way I was doing their work today."

"And we got done quick because Damu kept her mouth shut today." Nala added, "I guess I showed her."

"Yeah..." Simba said, "We better get going before we get in trouble." They went over to Ponda to see what they had to do. They all got stuck running laps.

"Great..." Kora said as they walked to the track, "Maybe I'll throw up again..."

"Just aim it away from me." Haiba said, "I've had some gross stuff on me, but that would be too gross."

"Whatever." Simba said, "Let's just get going. Hopefully, we'll be out of this place by tonight."

Simba and his friends ran laps until it started to get hot out, then they were able to switch to pulling boulders. As Simba was about to begin, he was stopped by Nanga.

"Hey." Nanga said, "Gotta minute?"

"Yep." Simba said as he strapped the vines on the boulder around him. Nanga did the same with the one next to him.

"So," Nanga began as he started pulling the boulder with relative ease, "I talked to a lot of the other campers this mornin'."

"Yeah..." Simba said as he struggled to pull the boulder behind him, "What did they say?"

"They all like the plan." Nanga said, "They just need to know exactly what's going to happen."

"The first problem is Ponda and the other baboons." Simba said, "If we try to run, they might be able to catch us."

"Ponda is the fastest of 'em" Nanga said, "I can take care of 'im. All it will take is a good blow to the kneecaps."

"The second problem is the traps he said are around the camp." Simba said.

"They're just a bunch of pitfalls." Nanga told him, "If someone falls in, we'll be able to help 'em out."

"Good." Simba said, "Tell everyone that it will happen during that sorry excuse they call dinner."

"Alright," Nanga said, "but you realize that if this fails, we could all be in _real _trouble."

"I know..." Simba said, "I know..."

* * *

When it was time to eat that night, Simba and his friends were sitting there, waiting for the cue to escape.

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" Simba asked, "Once Nanga gives the signal, it'll be a frenzy."

"I'm ready." Nala said.

"So am I." Haiba added, "It'll be nice to get out of here."

"Here comes Nanga." Mheetu told them. They noticed he was walking up behind Ponda, carrying a large rock in his mouth.

"What's he doing?" Tora asked.

"Just wait..." Simba said, "You'll see."

Nanga stopped just behind Ponda and spit the rock into his paw. "Ay, Ponda!" he shouted,

Ponda turned around and looked at him. "What do you want?"

Nanga ginned and said, "Think fast." He took the rock and slammed it as hard as he could into both of Ponda's knees, dropping him to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BA-"

"Everyone, run!" Nanga yelled as he took off. Nobody wasted time and they all immediately followed him.

"Stop them!" Ponda yelled, alerting the other baboons in the camp.

The cubs continued running, past the border of the camp. That's when things got tricky. As they ran, pitfalls kept opening up. Most of the cubs were able to catch the edges and pull themselves up, others needed to be helped out. The other baboons were giving chase, but were being held up trying to dodge the traps.

Nala stopped running when she heard someone yell behind her. She went back and looked down one of the holes. Damu had fallen in.

"Get me out of here!" Damu yelled up.

As much as Nala didn't like her, she knew it wouldn't be right to leave her there. She reached a paw down and pulled her up. Right after Damu got out, one of the baboons fell into the pit, trapping him. The two cubs continued running.

Simba, Tora, Kora, Haiba, and Mheetu had made it safely across, only being tripped up a few times. Simba looked around nervously for Nala, and was relieved to see that she was walking toward him.

Nanga walked over to Simba and his friends, out of breath from running. "I... think... everyone... made it. The rest of those monkies managed to get 'em selves trapped."

"What do we do now?" Haiba asked.

"We're going home." Simba said. "Though, I think our parents will be a bit surprised to see us back."

"We'll make up some story." Nala said, "The important thing is that we're free."

"Well," Nanga said, "Crusher and I got to be headin' back to our pride. Been a few months. Maybe this time, I'll try not to hurt anybody."

"Probably a good idea." Simba said. "Well guys, let's go." As Simba and his friends started in the direction of the Pridelands, they heard Damu call to them.

"Hey, Nala." she said.

Nala turned and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me." she said, a bit reluctantly.

Nala just nodded in response. She then continued on with her friends.

Tora noticed that Haiba was walking with them. "Haiba, why are you still here?"

"I figured I'd walk with you guys." He answered, "Not a problem right?"

Tora just growled lightly in anger.

"I'll take that as a 'No, I don't mind at all.'" he said.

The moon was now up and the sky was sparkling with stars. They wouldn't be getting back to the Pridelands until early in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They escaped! Won't their parents be surprised? One more chapter to wrap it all up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Time to wrap this up. Won't their parents be shocked?**

**anonymous13: Ponda was just left unable to move because of his knees. Pretty hard to run with busted kneecaps.**

**weatherwatcher: Glad to see you back on here! Glad you've liked the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back Home**

"So," Simba said as he and his friends continued toward the Pridelands, "what do we tell them?"

"That the camp shut down and they sent us all home?" Nala asked, "That would be the most logical excuse."

"How much longer until we're back?" Kora asked, "We've been walking for hours."

"We're almost there." Simba said, "We'll probably get there before anyone is awake. So, we'll probably want to hang around the water hole until sunrise."

It wasn't long before they crossed the border of the Pridelands. The lush, green grass was a nice change from the hard, dry dirt. The air also had a much fresher smell to it. They continued walking until they reached the water hole. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

"Everyone should be waking up soon." Simba said, "we'll wait here for a while before going up to see them."

"We might as well go now." Mheetu said, "It's not like we'll get any different reaction if we wait to go up there."

"I guess you're right." Simba replied, "Maybe they'll be happy to see us. Well, let's get up there."

The cubs all left the water hole and walked to Pride Rock. When they got there, they stood at the bottom, looking up at the entrance of the den. They saw Mufasa walk outside and stand at the tip of Pride Rock, as he did every morning at sunrise. Simba and his friends slowly ascended the momument. Once at the top, they approached Mufasa, who had not yet noticed them.

"Dad?" Simba spoke up.

MUfasa whipped around, surprised to see them there. "Simba? What are you doing here?" he asked sternly, "You cubs should still be at camp!"

"Funny thing about that camp Dad..." Simba said while searching his mind for reason they were back, "Uh... Everyone that worked at the camp quit, so we all had to leave."

"What?" Mufasa asked, "That camp has been running for years. They couldn't have just up and left like that. Perhaps I should go check it out tomorrow..."

"No need for that!" Simba exclaimed, not wanting his father to find out what really happened.

"Why not?" the king asked.

"Uh..." Simba said as he thought, "They... um... they..."

"They set it on fire!" Haiba exclaimed, "The whole place burned to the ground!"

"And whose this?" Mufasa asked, looking at Haiba.

"Oh, that's Haiba." Nala answered.

"Hm..." Mufasa said, "He seems trustworthy enough. It really burned down?"

"Yep!" Haiba answered, "Whole thing went up in flames. Now, it's just a mere scorch mark in the dirt."

"Alright." Mufasa said, "Now what can I do to punish you?"

"Let us off with one more warning?" Simba asked hopefully.

Mufasa didn't want to, but he had no idea how to punish them now. Camp Mateso was the best thing he could think of for them.

"Very well..." Mufasa said, "But next time, you'll really be in trouble and you will be even more severely punished." He then mumbled to himself, "As soon as I think of something..."

"Sweet!" Simba exclaimed, "Come on, let's go back to the water hole!"

* * *

Simba and his friends sat down at the water hole, just talking waiting for some of the others to show up.

"Hey," Haiba said, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Simba asked.

"Well," Haiba began, "When my mother sent me to that camp, she told me not to come back until I had found a girlfriend... Or boyfriend."

"And?" Simba said.

"I was just wondering if I could stay here a for a while." he told him, "I don't have anywhere else to go, and since I know you guys..."

Simba noticed Tora next to him. She was looking at him and shaking her head.

"Yeah, you can stay." Simba told him.

Tora just smacked her paw against her face in response.

"Oh look." Mheetu said, "Here comes Angani and Mkali."

"Oooh..." Haiba said as he looked at the two, "The one with the gray fur is pretty cute."

"Uh, Haiba..." Nala said.

"Not now, Nala." he replied, "I'm going to make my move."

"But she doesn-mmph!" Nala was stopped by Tora putting a paw over her mouth.

"Nala, just let him do it." Tora answered.

"Thank you, Tora." Haiba said before turning his attention to Angani. "Hey, what's up?"

"Who the hell are you?" Angani asked.

"I'm Prince Haiba." he told her, "May I just say that you are very beautiful?"

"No." Angani said, "Now, back off before I need to hurt you."

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Haiba asked, "I like that."

"That's it." Angani said. She reached out with a paw and grabbed Haiba's leg, she then violently flipped him over, slamming him to the ground.

"Look," she said, "I'm only going to say this once... I'm not interested in you, and I never will be, got it?" She then used one paw and pulled him up to his paws.

"Good to see you guys back!" Mkali said.

"We're glad to be back." Kora told her.

"Come on, Mkali." Angani said, pulling her away, "Let's get away from here."

"What was her problem?" Haiba asked.

"She doesn't exactly like boys." Nala said, "I'm honestly surprised she didn't hurt you too badly."

"Oh well," Haiba said, "I'm sure there's plenty of other cubs around here... So, what do we do now?"

"Just relax..." Kora said, "We haven't had a lot of time to do that lately."

"You're right." Simba said, "We could use a break." They all decided to just stay at the water hole the rest of the day.

* * *

The cubs were being watched from a distance by a pitch black lion with piercing green and red eyes.

"Enjoy your peace while you have it..." Kivuli said evilly, "Soon everything you know will be gone." He smiled evilly to himself and then disappeared. He was ready to unleash his true power.

* * *

**A/N: The next story will be the most important one yet for the cubs. It'll be their most exciting and dangerous adventure yet...**


End file.
